


My Brother's Bed

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time fic; the boys share a bed post-hunt, and finally let themselves reach the inevitable next step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Bed

“You’ve gotta be friggin’ kidding me,” Dean growls when he spots the lone king in the middle of the room. “You asked for a double, right?”

Sam sighs, dragging a hand tiredly over his face. “Yes. I did. She said this was  double, and she also said this was the last fucking room.” 

Without another word, Dean heads to the bathroom for a shower. They’re both covered in dirt and stink like burnt corpse, not to mention exhausted. He tosses his bag on the floor on his side, digging out a clean sleep shirt and boxers to wear before slumping in one of the tiny motel chairs to wait. 

Dean’s shower is blissfully short, a sign of his weariness. They swap places, and Sam can hear  Dean settle into bed. There’s plenty of hot water left, and the pressures not bed. Any other day, Sam would take full advantage of a long hot shower, but he nearly falls asleep standing up. Towelling off quickly, he drags on his shirt and boxers, gingerly making his way through the dark room to crawl in next to Dean. 

Sam wakes warmer than when he fell asleep, aware of Dean plastered against his back. His brother’s arm is draped around him, and Sam revels in the closeness for a moment. Then Dean shifts, and that arm drops down a little, bringing his hand dangerously close to Sam’s cock. Sam finds himself holding his breath, knowing that moving could easily wake his brother, but proximity is already stirring his cock to life. 

Several long, tortuous minutes pass before Dean breathes out a sigh. “Relax, Sammy.”

Sam jumps, and the movement is enough to brush his cock against Dean’s hand. He bites his lip as Dean goes tense, bracing himself for being smacked or shoved out of bed. Instead, Dean cups the hardness between Sam’s legs, rubbing gently, at the same time that he rocks his own hard cock against Sam’s ass.

“Say no, Sam. Push me away, tell me to stop, and I will.” 

Sam should. He can, and he knows they’ll never speak of it again. He doesn’t. 

Rolling over to face his brother, Sam reaches out to run his fingers over Dean’s cheek, cupping his jaw and drawing him close. It’s a slow movement, giving Dean time to back out, but he never does. The kiss tastes mostly of sleep and toothpaste, but Dean’s mouth is soft and Sam sinks into the contact with a sigh. 

They make out slowly, breaking to look and to touch. Careful hands caress over clothes, and then tentatively under. Somewhere along the way, Dean ends up draped over Sam, and he rocks their hips together. It reminds Sam of being a teenager, without the fumbling and the desperation. They’re warm and close and Dean’s touch is incredibly gentle. 

Coming is shuddering breaths, names moaned into each other’s mouths, and Sam accepts his brother’s weight when Dean melts even further down onto him. For just a moment, he holds Dean close, stroking his back and pressing kisses against his slightly sweaty temple. 

Dean rolls off and keeps rolling, and for a brief, panicked moment Sam thinks he’s going to leave. Instead, Dean shucks his boxers and grabs a dirty shirt from his bag to wipe himself off, tossing the fabric at Sam. The younger Winchester follows suit, and is grateful when Dean crawls back into bed with him. 

“Is…this okay?” Dean whispers, edging close to Sam and wrapping one arm around his waist. As an answer, Sam returns the favor, scooting into his brother’s hold and leaning in for another kiss. 

“More than. Wanted that for a while, Dean. Are you alright?” Sam watches as Dean bites his lip, looking impossibly young and shy as he nods. The temptation to touch Dean’s face is too much, and Sam enjoys the feel of stubbled skin beneath his fingertips. Dean closes his eyes and tilt’s his hand into the touch until Sam’s hand is cupping his cheek. 

“So what are we, then? I mean, what does this make us?”

Sam thinks for a moment and shakes his head. “We’re us. Sam and Dean, like we’ve always been. Except, at the end of the day, we’ll have this, too.” 

Just when Sam’s sure that Dean is going to make some crack to break the moment, his brother merely nods. They drift off facing each other like that, more comfortable then they’ve been in ages. After that, they never have a need for the second bed. 


End file.
